


Thwarted

by Dreamin



Series: You and I [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly finds out she and Seb have something in common.





	Thwarted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from quoth-the-ravenclaw.

Molly didn’t see Sebastian again for a week. Every time she felt disappointed, she reminded herself that they didn’t have any classes together. _I don’t even know what his major is, but it’s certainly not pre-med._

After a grueling week of exams, she needed to unwind. Knowing the library had a nice collection of romance novels, she went after her morning classes only to find out the book she really wanted was already checked out.

“Sorry,” the librarian said sympathetically. “S. Moran already beat you to it.”

Molly stared at the woman. _S. Moran? Seb? There’s no way…_ “Um, thanks. I’ll come back in a couple of days, I guess.” Inwardly seething as she left the library, she headed down the path that led to Seb’s dorm. _Why on Earth would Seb want a romance novel? There’s no way he’d be interested in it. Ugh, he probably just wants to read the sex scenes. Boys are so predictable._

She marched up the front steps of his building then hit the buzzer for his and Jim’s room.

“If you’re looking for Jim, he’s ‘tutoring.’ Check under the bleachers.”

Molly rolled her eyes, already familiar with Jim’s brand of “tutoring.” “I’m here for you,” she replied, annoyed.

“Oh, hey, Molls. I’d invite you up but women aren’t allowed. Be down in a sec.”

She was expecting him to come through the front door. When a rucksack landed on the ground next to her, she nearly jumped out of her skin, but that was nothing compared to seeing Seb climb through his third-story dorm room window, jump onto a nearby tree limb, then climb down the tree until he was able to jump down, landing next to his bag.

“Are you trying to break your neck?” Molly said as she forced herself to calm down.

Seb straightened, grinning at her. “Relax, babe. I’ve been climbing trees since before I could walk. So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“ _One Night of Passion_ , I know you have it.”

“Keep your voice down,” he said firmly, glancing around. “I have a reputation to protect.”

Molly raised an eyebrow. “Big Bad Seb Moran doesn’t want the world to know he checked out a romance novel?”

“Big Bad Seb Moran doesn’t want the world to know he reads them regularly,” he muttered.

“Why?” she asked, staring at him. “What do you get out of them?”

“A love story between two people who are right for each other and … um … maybe some pointers.” His cheeks were almost as red as his hair. “Repeat that and I’ll tell everyone about your run-in with the shelves.”

Molly waved a hand in dismissal. “Please, everyone knows I’m a klutz. My silence can be bought, however, with you turning that book in sooner rather than later. It’s one of my favorites.”

“I just got it yesterday,” he protested. “I haven’t even gotten to the arrangement yet.”

“So you have read it.”

“Are you kidding? It’s her best.”

“Then it won’t take you long to finish it.” She grinned evilly. “Three days or the world will know what your favorite reading material is.”

Seb sighed heavily. “You’re a cruel woman, Molly Hooper.”

Two days later, a brand new copy of _One Night of Passion_ was waiting for her outside her dorm room. The note said simply:

**I knew there was a reason why I liked you.**

**Seb**


End file.
